


Collide

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been on a collision course since the day you gripped him tight and raised him.  You know it.  And you are fairly certain he knows it too, somewhere deep down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Still going through and cleaning out the hard drive. I think I once intended this to be more. Or maybe I intended to do a series of drabbles. Not sure. But this is what I've found in this mini verse so far.

You’ve been on a collision course since the day you gripped him tight and raised him. You know it. And you are fairly certain he knows it too, somewhere deep down. In a secret place in the multitude of dark caverns filling his mind, he knows. Maybe, just maybe, he also wants. Maybe he dreams of you without any prompting on your part. Maybe, under cover of darkness, in the still of the night, it is your arms in which he seeks comfort, even if it’s only imaginary.

You hinge everything on that silent hope. You wait. Patiently but nervously. You watch his every move. Notice when his eyes start to drift from full breasts and curvy waists to hard chests and trim stomachs. And yes, you feel some jealousy. If he is considering men, it should be you he watches. But you also know this is important. Necessary even. He needs to find himself. When he comes to you, when you can finally call him your own, he needs to be comfortable. As much as it pains you, you can’t be his first. Not if you expect to be his last. And you do. You _will_.

So you keep him safe. It hurts to watch him lean back against a dirty back alley wall and tangle his hands in some stranger’s hair. You stand in the shadows and watch as he experiences his first orgasm with another man. And you know you could have left as soon as the man dropped to his knees. But you’re stuck. Mesmerized by the intense pleasure playing over his face. Angry because you aren’t the one causing it. But then… Then… Hope.

‘ _Cas_.’

Barely audible. Surely the man slurping obscenely at his crotch doesn’t hear it. But you hear it. Loud and clear and your heart, your soul, soars. He knows. Whether he’s just realizing it or he’s known all along just as you’d hoped, you’re not sure. And it doesn’t matter. This man is getting his ejaculate but you have his heart. You have _him_. And you disappear. Leave him to the clean up on his own. And you keep waiting. Always waiting. But perhaps not much longer.


End file.
